1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for coloring support, in particular for support of coloring such geometric graphic images as lines and flat nets. In the industrial sector handling two or more colors for coloring printing, such apparatus is needed for coloring on a computer display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 19, a typical coloring apparatus backed up by a computer comprises a color display 191, an operating unit 192, and an arithmetic unit 193. On a screen 200 for the color display 191, such graphic images as shown in FIG. 20 are displayed.
The operator uses a cursor mark 204 controlled by the operating unit 192 to operate a means for generating or correcting colors given in a color selection area 201 on the color display 191. This operation allows color arrangement for coloring any area on a linear graphic image 203 displayed in a rendering region 202. Typically, as the operating unit 192, highly operable mice and track balls are used. The arithmetic unit 193 assumes the tasks of operation and storage needed for coloring, input control of the operating unit 192, and control of the color display 191.
An equivalent to such coloring apparatus is installed in a color document creation system including a simple photoengraving system. Under the current environment, even the operator not familiar with photoengraving and coloring can create color documents. Under such environment, however, problems with coloring have occurred. For the quality of a document depends significantly on coloring.
For example, a chart where colors are well arranged can correctly and rapidly inform the reader of what the document argues. To the contrary, a chart where colors are arranged poorly causes the significant degradation of the quality of the document. In other words, orderly color arrangement is a key for developing a clear document.
All operators are not always familiar with orderly coloring based on knowledge and experiences, however. It is difficult for some operators to use the above color document creation system to create a clear color document where colors are well arranged in a short period. To bridge over this difficulty, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 6-203118 comes up with technology for supporting coloring under the standpoint of harmonious color arrangement. The feature of the technology consists in using an arithmetic expression to generate a plurality of colors under systematization of such intuitive color tones as "light" and "loud". The color selection area 201 shown in FIG. 20 is enhanced by the addition of a means based on the expression for providing systematic tone colors and easily changing tones. The addition aims to reduce a period needed for color selection and modification, and to implement harmonious color arrangement.
The purpose of developing a color document consists in more rapidly and correctly transmitting a message to the reader than a document not colored. In other words, precise document expression requires proper color arrangement. The method disclosed in above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 203118/1994 focuses on improving means for color selection and correction. The final color adoption is left to the operator's discretion. Even though a set of colors with systematized tones should be available, the operator not familiar with color processing according to the target of document expression cannot develop a clear color document.
The following gives the reasons why such linear graphic images as charts, and organizational and structural trees are colored.
(a) Visual classification of contents to be expressed PA0 (b) Partial emphasis for clear message transmission PA0 (c) Combination of the above two elements
Effects of visual classification (a) are enhanced if such linear graphic images as organizational trees are colored suitably.
A whole organizational tree is not colored without any purposes, but different colors are assigned to such divisions as staff, business activity and engineering ones. Assigning divisions and sub-divisions consistent colors provides a clear organizational tree. Partial emphasis (b) is such that only portions to be spotlighted are colored or such portions are colored differently from the other portions.